prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Casimir (AFL game)
Casimir, more known by his full name in anime as Casimir Guillaume Harlacher (カシミール・ギョーム・ハルラハー Kashimīru Gyōmu Harurahā), is a bachelor in both Flowers Bloom with You and A Flowery Life game adaptions. Casimir is an amateur model. Though he's a good person, people viewed as insincere because he enjoys ridiculing others. He believes it to be rude to not make a move towards women, though this slowly changes after meeting the protagonist. Because of his line of work, his area of activity is vast. The rival for Casimir's love is Angela, who will compete for his affection. If the main character has at least 10,000 HP for both Casimir and Angela but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Unlocking Casimir' For Casimir to be in town, it takes 7 days since you meet Angela, and you have to befriend Headmaster Ulrich (Male) or Angela (Female) to 2 Symbols. Then the next day that players play, Angela will be outside of the player's house and will ask you to get signatures for her petition. Agree to do so, then talk to the other Germania idols (Sarah, Noelle, Cheryl, Paola, Melanie, and Lillian) and ask them to sign the petition. Once you have six signatures, go talk to Angela in Engelstein Fields to give her the petition. After the other 7 days passed by, Casimir will arrived. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Casimir lives in his loft house in Grvnefeld Park. He rarely ventures out of his home, except to go to work part-time at the Fashion Store. On Monday evening, he can be seen inside the mines admiring the ores and stones. If the player marries Casimir, he will move to the player's house. He still remains home most of the day, leaving only to look around house area and work part-time at the Fashion Store. On Mondays, instead of going to the mines, he prefers to walk around your house area. If Angela marries Casimir, she will move into his house. His schedule stays the same as it was when he was single. 'Single/After Married to Angela' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Privaria Mountaintop *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week (Not on Festival days) *Sunny or Snowy weather *Casimir has 10,000 HP or more As you are walking up the path, one will be stopped by Casimir. He asks if you are foraging for useful things in the area. Casimir is in a hurry though and runs on ahead of you. When you get up to a fork in the path, one finds some scribbled notes on the ground. It looks like Casimir dropped his memos. You spot him running down the path. Choice 1: Chase after him. (+2000 HP) The player almost catch up with him, but he runs off again. You finally spot him in town, talking with Andre. Casimir has been investigating the mountain foraging points for Viktor. With the information that Casimir has collected, Viktor expects to find materials he can use for blacksmithing. Casimir is happy she could help. After Viktor leaves, you run up to Casimir to return her notes. Have you been chasing after her since one found her memos? They are important and Casimir would of cried if he had lost them! Casimir thanks you and hopes to someday be able to reward one. Choice 2: Hand them over later. (-1000 HP) You pocket the notes and walk back to town. At Casimir's loft house you find Viktor, who tells one that Casimir isn't here. Casimir then runs into the loft house, where you hand over the notes that one found. He is been searching for the notes and you've had them all this time. Casimir thought he had lost them forever! Casimir is a little tired from looking all over for his notes. He has to talk to Viktor for a bit and says goodbye to you. 2-Symbol Event *The Loft House *18:00 to 21:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Casimir has 20,000 HP or more *Your Stamina at 3.5 hearts or less *You already seen Casimir's 1-Symbol Event Walk upstairs to the second floor of Casimir's loft house. He's glad that you've come to visit but one looks hungry. No need to be shy about it! He wants to reward you for finding his memo book, so he cooks up Casimir's special Cheese Omelette. After you eat, he asks your opinion on his cooking skills. Choice 1: It's surprisingly insane. (-2000 HP) He doesn't see himself as insane. If you say such things, he won't make you anything anymore! Casimir looks mad, but then says he just kidding. After you finished eating, he thanks the player for coming to visit and asks one to come back again. Choice 2: You're really skilled. (+2000 HP) makes him bashful. A former household helper made rice dishes, especially Omelette Rice, and that's who Casimir learned it from. After you finished eating, Casimir thanks the player for coming to visit and is glad he could give you something. The player tells him that Casimir would make a good husband, and he didn't expect you to say such things, but thank's you anyway. Casimir invites the player to come visit again and he'll have more delicious food for them to eat. 3-Symbol Event *Walk into your idol house *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday *Sunny weather *Casimir has 30,000 HP or more *The player has not talked to Casimir at all that day *You already seen Casimir's 2-Symbol Event Casimir has come to visit (for no particular reason) and asks if you are busy. You have the time for your future spouse, so the two of us head up to the hill summit to chit-chat. After some time, Casimir says she heard that you were dating a boy from other town before the two of us were couple. He must of been really attractive! Casimir wants to know if you were confessed to before you started living here. He wants to hear about your past boyfriend's. Choice 1: Don't tell him. (-3000 HP) Casimir apologises; it was wrong of him to ask. Everyone has one or two people they don't want to talk about. Casimir is glad that you forgave him and the two of us head back. Choice 2: Tell him. Casimir wants to hear all about it so you explain it to him (with gestures; you do not see your dialogue text). Casimir becomes more puzzled as you talk to him. That is not the information he wanted to hear! He already knows about what you are telling her; she wanted to hear about the other girls! Casimir suddenly realises he shouldn't be asking. *'Choice A:' Are you jealous? (+3000 HP) Wait a second! After a moment, Casimir admits she is a little jealous, although he didn't think himself would be. She feels really foolish. You're actually glad that he a little jealous because it means that himself likes you. Looks like Casimir might like the player more than himself thought he did. *'Choice B:' You could of asked from the start (-3000 HP) Why you would say that?! Casimir was worried about your past boyfriend's, but if the player does not want to tell him whole story then he doesn't like one as much. Casimir becomes angry with the player. 4-Symbol Event *The Loft House *18:00 to 21:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Casimir's 3-Symbol Event Casimir "says" he is glad to see the player, but he doesn't seem well. A model from another town has asked him for some information that he now has to locate in a hurry. He keeps digging through her papers but it looks like he's getting tired. Casimir says he has been so busy lately that himself hasn't been well, but he can still work quickly. Take time off to rest? Now that seems unreasonable to her. Choice 1: Persuade him to rest (+5000 HP) Your request is unrealistic; he has to work! The player tries to convince him that a little rest will help him work better, but Casimir is worried that if he rests now, he'll sleep until tomorrow. The player tell him that you will be close by to wake him up and Casimir takes a rest for little bit. The two of us head upstairs so he can rest. After he wakes up, Casimir does feel better. He expects that he'll finish his work early and the player even offers to help him. Casimir is very grateful for your assistance. You really a good girlfriend. Choice 2: Help him. (-4000 HP) Casimir thank's you for the offer and instructs you to search the other bookshelf while he searches this one. After you are finished, Casimir suddenly passes out! At Rio General Clinic, Diego wants to know what we were doing. Casimir's intentions might of been good, but it's no use if he collapses. Casimir eventually wakes up and says he is okay now. He sorry for disturbing the doctor. Casimir doesn't mind because now he can lecture us on the player's health! Oh boy... Choice 3: Do the work for him (+3000 HP) That wouldn't be good; this is his work to do. The player eventually convince her that they can do it. Casimir goes upstairs to rest whilst you get to work. Casimir feels better now and feels happy that you were able to locate the notes he was searching for! He gives you a kiss (the screen turns black for a moment) as a reward. Date Event *Cherry Angel Fashion Store *Not Monday (Must be sunny) *Casimir has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen 4 of Casimir's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Casimir When the player wakes up in morning, Casimir was hoping that they'd have free time with him. If the player accepts, he'll ask one to meet her at Cherry Angel Fashion Store at 16:00. If the player rejects, they will lose symbol points with him. As the player arrives, he asks that they help him pick out some new clothing. When Casimir asks if you'd help him with a design, say 'Leave it to me!' Answering positively will make the date go further. Casimir thank's you for the help, and the date will go well into the evening. When the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Casimir up for the date or answering his question negatively will result in losing heart points. 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Casimir, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Casimir insecure yet tender. They will have light auburn hair, reddish eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has hair in pigtails. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their symbol level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Casimir and Angela, but they have Casimir at 90,000 DP (9 FS). Casimir likes the player more than Angela, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Casimir and Angela are inside the diner having a meal. He very surprised to learn that she is the famous fashionista. Angela use to sing a lot more, but she is beginning to feel that she might be getting too old to be a fashionista. Anyways, Angela does not have as many fans as she use to. He is only a model, but Casimir think that she looks great. Anyone who says she's too old must be crazy. He should be more than willing to go to one of her concerts. Angela just arrived to the island and already she has a fan! The fashionista gives Casimir her autograph and he says he will display it in his house. 2-Romance Event *The Loft *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbol) Casimir is looking at the model equipment in Angela's house and notices that one of the parts broken. Not to worry though, fixing this model pose is something he can do. Angela is grateful, but as Casimir takes a better and isn't confident that it can be repaired. It's a shame too, since it looks to be a great pole. Angela insists that "it is fixable" because normally she fixes it herself. It looks like she is annoyed! Casimir says he was just teasing, but her face looks so cute. Angela cheers up whilst he fixes her model pose. It looks to be in good shape now, but Casimir makes an innocent remark about her fishing skills that gets her annoyed again. 3-Romance Event *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbol) As the player walks into apartment, Angela urgently wants to tell them a story. It seems that Casimir was suppose to go fishing with Angela but he skipped out on their meeting. Casimir argues that he wasn't told where to meet up, but Angela insists that she told him to go to the water well. Casimir says he went to the well! Angela says that he didn't, and he can even ask the Apartment manager. The well to the left of apartment? Casimir figured since they were going fishing at the beach, that they would meet at the well next to Art Studio. It looks like they had two different ideas as to where they were going to meet up. They apologise to each other and to the player for getting stuck in the middle of an argument. 4-Romance Event *The Loft *18:00 to 22:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbol) Casimir questions Angela on why she never wears the clothes he gives her. Angela silently shakes her head and Casimir interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Angela not to touch him. Angela is shocked and runs off. Casimir is in tears as he explains his actual motivations; he was planning to propose to Angela all along. A blushing Angela overhears and all is well. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Casimir and Angela will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Casimir and Angela asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school gym to see Casimir and Angela's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Casimir's Loft House in Grvnefeld Park. It will immediately looked like Angela feels unwell. Casimir and Angela as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player to sit in a sofa. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Wendy. Wendy will only appear in game if Casimir and Angela already married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters